The present invention relates to flexible packaging bags for containing and dispensing articles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a flexible packaging bag having a visual display feature permitting selected portions of the contained articles to be visually perceivable.
Packaging bags composed of flexible polymer materials have been used for packaging various types of products, such as infant diapers, training pants, feminine care products, and adult incontinence garments. These bags allow packaging of the articles to create a carton-like look and a configuration facilitating transportation and display on retail shelves. The bags may include handles to facilitate the carrying of the bags, and can include mechanisms for providing an access opening in the package.
In order to inform the consumer of the contents of a particular bag, the material of which the bag is made is printed with written information, illustrations, or the like appropriate for the particular articles. Generally, the material of which the bag is made will be printed with a background color, and upon this background color will be further printed an illustration of the contained articles and terminology describing the article, its use, the manufacturer, or the like.
One of the problems with the current printing of these bags is that they may not be truly representative of the actual product contained therein. This can have the undesirable effect of decreasing the credibility of the consumer in the product""s structure, and thus its performance.
In response to the discussed difficulties and problems encountered in the prior art, a flexible packaging bag having a visual display feature has been discovered.
In one form of the invention there is provided a packaging bag having a pair of side walls, a pair of end walls, a top wall, and a bottom wall; all of the walls defining an interior space. A stack of articles are contained in the interior space, and each of the articles includes a front panel and a back panel with a graphic on one of the panels. One of the walls has a window having a periphery substantially framing at least a portion of the graphic.
In another form of the present invention there is provided a packaging bag having a pair of side walls, a pair of end walls, a top wall, and a bottom wall, all of which define an interior space. A stack of articles are contained in the interior space. A window substantially wraps around four of the walls, and at least a segment of a component of the articles is visually perceivable through the window.
In yet another form of the present invention there is provided a packaging bag having a plurality of walls forming a polyhedral enclosure having an interior space. A stack of articles is contained in the interior space, and each of the articles has a component associated therewith. At least a portion of one of the walls is at least substantially clear, and the stack of articles are positioned in the interior space so that at least a segment of the component is visually perceivable through the substantially clear portion.
In still yet another form of the invention there is provided a packaging bag having a substantially transparent enclosure defined by a plurality of sides forming an interior space. A stack of articles are contained in the interior space, and each article has a front panel and a back panel. At least one of the panels of each article includes a graphic thereon. A mechanism is provided for accessing the interior space for dispensing the articles.